The Cullens Read Twilight Book 1: Twilight
by Heaven DeAnn Cullen
Summary: This story takes place a month before Twilight started so Bella is just deciding to move to Forks to live with Charlie. Edward and the Cullens have been in Forks for about a year and a half  so they’re just getting used to being in the background. Alice one day has a vision while shopping in Seattle with Jasper about finding four books and buying them just off the sides an


The Cullens Read The Twilight Saga Book 1: Twilight

Summary: This story takes place a month before Twilight started so Bella is just deciding to move to Forks to live with Charlie. Edward and the Cullens have been in Forks for about a year and a half so they're just getting used to being in the background. Alice one day has a vision while shopping in Seattle with Jasper about finding four books and buying them just off the sides and the titles because they sound like something Edward would say. When they get back to the family she gathers everyone saying she wants to read these books as a family.

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Stephenie Meyers Does.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

APOV

Jasper and I were out shopping in Seattle when suddenly I get a vision.

Vision:

I'm walking in Barnes and Noble in the fiction section when I see a book that has an apple on the side and the word Twilight. The books beside it have a flower with the words New Moon , a ribbon with the word Eclipse and a white queen piece from chess with the words Breaking Dawn. Then the vision changes to the living room and all of the family slowly reading the books together.

End Vision

After I came out of the vision I finished shopping at the store I was in and headed to Barnes and Noble to the fiction section second row to the right to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn pick them up and go to the checkout and pay for the books. "What are you doing darlin'?" Jasper asked me as I was paying for the books. "Following my vision sweetheart." I tell him simply as I can. "Come on Jasper we have to get home quickly." When we get to the house I send Edward a mental message to gather the family in the living room and block out the rest of my thoughts from him. We ran at vampire speed into the house to meet everyone in the living room.

"Hey guys I had a vision while shopping in Nordstrom in the NorthGate Mall in Seattle as you know I LOVE THAT STORE, anyway as I was saying I had this vision about these books that I have here in this bag. So I think we should sit and read these as a family and see what they are about."

While I waited for them to think on it I get the first book out of the bag and look at the back cover and read the summary.

 ** _"About three things I was absolutely positive._**

 ** _First, Edward was a vampire._**

 ** _Second, there was a part of him-_**

 ** _and I didn't know how dominant that part might be -_**

 ** _that thirsted for my blood._**

 ** _And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably_**

 ** _in love with_** **him** "

As I read this out loud everyone turned to look between Edward and I, I could only imagine what he was hearing in everyone's thoughts. Then everyone started talking at once.

"What is in these books that has to do with me?" Edward asked.

"We need to read these books and now." Carlisle, Esme and Jasper all said at once.

"What have you done Edward?" Rosalie exclaimed in a scream.

"What is going on?" Emmett always the confused one asked.

I calmly start to call a vote on rather or not to read the books to see if this is really about us or not. Once everyone had calmed down we went around the room for each person's vote.

"Carlisle?" I asked

"Yes." He told me

"Esme?" I asked

"Yes" She told me

"Emmett?" I asked

"Heck Yeah I'm always up for an adventure." He exclaimed.

"Rosalie?" I asked

" I'm only saying yes because I want to know what he did." she said.

"Jasper?" I asked my husband.

"Yes." He calmly told me

"Well my answer is yes for certain." I say.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yeah why not I want to know what is going on as much as the rest of you." He said.

"Ok it is unanimous then and we will start to read the books." I told everyone.

"Who wants to read first?" I asked

" I think I should being the head of the family and all it is my duty to figure out what this threat may be." Carlisle said and with that he took the book from me and opened the cover only for to find letter in the cover.

 ** _Dear Cullens,_**

 ** _This_** ** _book and the three that follow are from the future. Edward, your future to be exact with a young girl who is named Isabella Swan you may know her dad Chief Charlie Swan. Anyway Bella as she likes to be called just made the decision to move to Forks in just over a month from the time you got this letter. I will not tell you the reason why she is moving to Forks but the books will. Read and change certain things about the events that are to come, but until Bella figures out certain things do not tell her about these books. Under no circumstances I can not tell you that enough._**

 ** _Have Fun._**

 ** _S.M_**

"Well let us get to it shall we" Carlisle says.


End file.
